Always Second
by StarstruckxSarah
Summary: Mello gets tired of being always second. He tries to beat Matt, but fails. Random.


Always Second

A voice yelled out from Wammy's House, practically shaking the walls.  
"L! L! L! LLLLLLL!" it called, an arrogant yet young voice. Like the yeller was in some distress. Indeed, a twelve year old Mello was calling out for his superior. Mello was inside a headlock maintained by the redhead Matt, and was struggling like there was no tomorrow but still not able to get free. How had this come about?

** Twenty Minutes Earlier **

Mello sat on a chair, legs folded, crunching at his tenth chocolate bar that day, looking irritated. The cause? Near sat on the floor, fiddling around with some finger puppets shaped to look like Jack Sparrow and Jeremy Kyle, with a random teddy sat there. What he was doing with them? "And you, Mr. Beary, need to sort your life out! You need to stop beating up your wife! Let's get Barbie on the show, people." He was doing a deep man's voice, too deep for a nine year old. Then, in a squeaky voice, he said "Oh em gee, Mr Kahl, I just can't stop havin' kids! I have ten of them and I just lo-ove them? What's that? Course I don't work! I'm too pretty to work! Hehe!" So, there was a good reason Mello looked irritated.  
"NEAR! If you want to talk in a squeaky voice then call yourself Justin Bieber!" yelled Mello. Near turned to look at him with grey eyes and spoke in a monotone voice.  
"You're just jealous because you're always second. Behind me." Was he smirking?  
Always second. Always. Second. Number two. Second greatest. Behind Near. The annoying little kid. Near. Behind Near...NEAR! Thoughts like this raced in the blonde's head and he could feel himself getting more and more angry! Rawr!  
"Am not!" he said, pouting, childish now.  
"Okay. Name one thing you can beat me in."

Thoughts flashed in the blonde's head.  
First to ride a bike? Near. First to realize that Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and the alphabet had the same tune? Near. Who had come first in all the races on sports day, even though he hardly walked? Near. First in line to be L? Near. Damn that Near.  
But who was the angriest? The strongest? The blondest? Mello! GIMME A M! E! L! L! O! Yeah, totally Mello.

"There's one thing."  
"What's that?"

Silence emitted Mello, till he took a step towards the smaller albino and tried to put him in a headlock. In a second, however, he lay on the floor, back hurting. Had Near just thrown him off to about two metres away without batting an eyelash? He had spindly arms, he hardly looked like he could take a piece of paper and rip it, never mind throw a three years older chocolate addict across the room. What. The. Fudge.  
"Okay, okay!" Mello whimpered, suddenly intimidated, and hurtled out the door.

Where was one person he could possibly be first against? Umm...not L. L was just L, you didn't beat L? Beyond? No, he was a little scary to go near. Who was such a loner, no social skills and probably a weakling? The name hit him like a punch in the face. Matt. He hurtled down the corridor in to a door, and there he opened i to find a familiar sight.  
Sat on a chair, XBOX controller in his hand, Call of Duty on the game screen, Matt was perched, looking as absorbed in the game as could be, hardly noticing Mello. Behind orange goggles, green eyes stared at the screen as he tried to get a prestige. It was so obvious. Matt, the redhead, was definitely beatable.  
"Ma-att..." Mello cooed, and Matt took his eyes off the game.  
In a second the blonde had pounced on the redhead and the controller flew out of his hand, the two of them on the floor in a death match of their own. For a second it looked like Mello might be about to beat someone for the first time in his life, when suddenly Matt yelled:  
"MATT USES DISCHARGE!" and Mello was held tightly in his grip.  
"MATT USES MAGMA STORM!" and Mello could not escape.  
And Mello was in a headlock. He was being beaten by a boy who shouted Pokemon lingo.

"L! L! L! LLLLLLL!" yelled Mello, screeching out to be aided. Of course, Matt was just stood there, smirking, till L came around and persuaded Matt to let the blonde go with some fake Yu Gi Oh cards. Of course, Mello glared at Matt then flopped in to his room and sulked. Matt, however, still stood there, looking happy. Before he sat down again and picked up his controller to resume combat, he spoke three words.

"Matt has evolved." 


End file.
